Amigo
by takari x siempre
Summary: "Porque un amigo siempre está contigo. Siempre. Hasta el final"


Para entender bien este songfic porfavor, lean con la letra (No sean como yo que nunca leo los songfic con la letra ) Buenom realmente no importa si nadie lee esto, solo lo hago porque deseo hacerlo

Este songfic está dedicado a Beta, bueno si lees esto, solo quiero decir que siguen siendo amigos, solo que uno está en una linea distinta

Fuerza Socio

* * *

AMIGO

Amigo ya que al cielo tu has partido  
solo una cosa a mi dios yo le pido  
que entre sus brazos te encuentres dormido

Y aun no podía creer que él estaba ahí, ¿Por qué?, no merecía eso, definitivamente no lo merecía ¿Porque tuvieron que pasar todas estas cosas? ¿Por qué de todas las personas tuvo que ser él el que fuera herido, el que fuera asesinado

amigo para nosotros siempre seras amigo  
te has marchado pues lo quiso el destino  
y en nuestra mente siempre estarás vivo  
amigo... amigo...

-Lo siento...- susurré cayendo de rodillas delante su tumba, golpeaba el césped como si eso fuera a devolverme a mi amigo, a mi mejor amigo - Debí haber hecho algo... Pude haber hecho algo, si no hubiera estado distraído, tal vez pude haberle ayudado

-Davis...- susurró Yolei- No fue tu culpa, sabes bien que pase lo que pase, él hubiera tomado la misma decisión

entre llantos y tristeza hoy amigo te despido  
pidiéndole al señor que en sus brazos tu este dormido  
con mis lagrimas voy recordando todo lo que hicimos  
las ocurrencias que hicimos en el barrio cuando crecimos

Asiento con la cabeza, era cierto, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal, recordar, cuando apenas eramos unos niños, cuando salimos de la secundaria e hicimos todo lo posible para estudiar lo más cerca posible uno del otro, las travesuras que hacíamos en las casas de nuestras madres, y aun las locuras que hacíamos cuando nuestros padres accedieron a pagarnos un departamento y decidimos vivir juntos, las fiestas, que uno de los dos llegara borracho, más que nada de parte mía, cosas como esas no con cualquiera se vive...

solo con tu mejor amigo

mirando al cielo pido a dios que te perdone  
siempre te recordaremos en nuestros corazones  
fuiste un amigo en las buenas y en las mala  
siento un dolor tan grande ahora por que te marchas

Y aún las veces en que hacía estupideces como enredarte en mis problemas, a pesar de que sé que te desesperabas, no dejabas de ayudarme si necesitaba de algo, nunca fuiste capaz de dejarme atrás, y me avergüenzo de mi mismo, porque hubieron veces en que yo si lo hacía... pero estabas ahí, a pesar de todo estabas ahí

Como la vez en que me metí en líos con unos tipos y llegué todo golpeado, a pesar de que aquel día te molestaste conmigo y dijiste que no ibas a ayudarme más, curaste mis heridas, no solo eso, creo que a pesar de que trataste de ocultármelo, te desvelaste toda la noche por ver si estaba bien o me faltaba algo

Amigo ya que al cielo tu has partido

solo una cosa a mi dios yo le pido

que entre sus brazos te encuentres dormido

Y ahora solo puedo decirte gracias, aunque no sé si puedas escucharme, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi

amigo para nosotros siempre seras amigo  
te has marchado pues lo quiso el destino  
y en nuestra mente siempre estarás vivo  
amigo... amigo...

Miré el vientre abultado de Yolei, su último hijo estaba en camino, su padre ya no estaba, pero yo me aseguraría de que tenga el mejor tío del mundo, uno que tal vez no sea tanto como su padre, pero que intentaría serlo

* * *

que es lo que debo hacer para yo conformarme  
si día a día lo que hago es recordarte  
quisiera tenerte frente a frente y explicarte  
para que veas cuanta falta tu me haces

"Hola, No sé porqué hago esto, me dicen que puede servir para desahogarme, así que supongo que empezó ahí...

Ha pasado cerca de dos años desde que ya no estás, y aproximadamente un año que comencé a escribirte, no te voy a mentir las cosas no son las mismas, no desde que tú te fuiste, al principio costó, sí, sobretodo a mi y a Yolei ¿Sabes? su hijo es hermoso, sé que él estaría fascinado de conocerte, bueno, ¿sabes cuál fue su primera palabra? "PAPÁ", fue lo más tierno que vi en mi vida

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, quisiera que el tiempo pudiera dar marcha atrás, pero como bien dice Tk, el tiempo no lo hace, solo sigue hacia delante y creo que eso es lo que todos tratamos de hacer, pero... ¿Qué tiene de malo soñar? Inclusive hay veces en que hago algo que nos gustaba hacer y me giro llamándote para mostrártelo pero luego recuerdo que ya no estás

que es lo que debo hacer para yo conformarme  
si día a día lo que hago es recordarte  
quisiera tenerte frente a frente y explicarte  
y aunque tu te hayas ido siempre serás

Bueno es difícil, no hay día en que no haya una insignificante cosa que no me haga recordarte, tampoco sé porqué cada vez que escribo las lágrimas quieren salir ¿Tú sabes por qué? ¿Será que te extraño? Creo que es lo normal, ¿Como no extrañar a alguien con el que construiste planes en un futuro, con el que hiciste viajes que creíste que nunca acabarían? ¿Como no extrañar a tu mejor amigo?

Amigo ya que al cielo tu has partido  
solo una cosa a mi dios yo le pido  
que entre sus brazos te encuentres dormido

amigo para nosotros siempre seras amigo  
te has marchado pues lo quiso el destino  
y en nuestra mente siempre estarás vivo  
amigo... amigo...

No quiero decir que después de esto voy a superarte, tampoco quiero hacerlo, no quiero superar a la persona que más me ha enseñado en la vida, pero esta es la última carta que escribiré, sí, me he desahogado un montón, pero creo que ya estuvo bien...

Siento que si sigo haciendo esto no podrás estar en paz, volveré luego de u tiempo, pero por ahora me quedaré con la opción de lograr lo que nos habíamos propuesto..

Gracias, fuiste un buen padre, esposo y amigo, un amigo incondicional, porque un amigo, siempre está contigo. Siempre

Hasta el final "

Metí la carta al sobre y lo sellé, como ya había hecho bastantes veces, prendí una fogata y metí el sobre entre las llamas, el viento se fue llevando las cenizas poco a poco y mis ganas de llorar otra vez aumentaron

y estaban a punto de salir cuando sentí como si alguien pusiera su brazo encima del mío

-okey okey, nada de lágrimas... si que eres mandón a la distancia ¿eh?

* * *

Okey, no sé como salió.. pero si lo leo sé que ya no estaré tan segura para publicarlo así que... aquí vamos


End file.
